


Спокойной ночи

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sleep Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Лио качает на волнах сна и похоти, он зажат меж горячих тел будто между двумя буйными солеными морскими гребнями. Их слаженные движения заставляют думать о жарком шепоте южного моря, об обманчиво теплой и ласковой воде, об опасной темной воде, накрывающей с головой"
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Спокойной ночи

\- Босс! Босс! - раздается с обеих сторон гулко, словно два выстрела с секундным запозданием, и отзвук встревоженных голосов наполняет звоном гудящую голову.  
Лио морщится в полусне, натягивая куцую куртку на самый нос – одеяло скорее всего утащил кто-то из мелких, не идти же искать и отбирать посреди ночи, право слово.  
\- Я сплю, - бормочет он, чувствуя горячее дыхание на шее, горячие руки на всем теле.  
Они обнимают, баюкают, укутывают жарким коконом, в который так хочется провалиться и уснуть сладко и надолго.  
\- Мы быстро…  
\- Мы соскучились…  
\- …так ждали…  
\- …волновались…  
\- …живой…  
\- Я сплю, - повторяет Лио хрипло и сердито, стараясь не повышать голос.  
Не дай бог еще кого-то разбудит. Он и так возвращался в лагерь за полночь, едва держась на ногах от усталости, из последних сил стараясь не задеть что-нибудь ненароком.  
\- Спи, спи, - согласно шепчет Гуэйра, выцеловывая какие-то иероглифы на тыльной стороне его ладони.  
\- Мы быстро, – повторяет Мейс, щекотно задевая длинными волосами ухо.  
Заботливые руки исчезают, и Лио раздосадовано стонет. Стон переходит в приглушенный возглас возмущения, когда с Лио торопливо, но уверенно стягивают несчастную куртку, которой сегодня и так досталось, измятую рубашку, покрытые пылью ботинки.  
Чья-то ладонь осторожно гладит босую ступню, потом ее сменяют губы, и Лио поджимает пальцы, на мгновение задохнувшись от ненужного, непрошеного, слишком острого возбуждения.  
\- Я страшно устал, - выдает он последний весомый аргумент, но эти двое обнаглели – а, может, и в самом деле соскучились, - настолько, что игнорируют даже его.  
\- Мы осторожно, босс…  
\- Босс…  
Лио качает на волнах сна и похоти, он зажат меж горячих тел будто между двумя буйными солеными морскими гребнями. Их слаженные движения заставляют думать о жарком шепоте южного моря, об обманчиво теплой и ласковой воде, об опасной темной воде, накрывающей с головой.  
Лио закусывает губу, борясь то ли с зевком, то ли с надломленным стоном, то ли с последним жалобным криком утопающего – он сам не знает точно.  
\- Мы всех разбудим, - шепчет он, задыхаясь, глотая слова. - Я всех разбужу.  
\- Мы поможем.  
\- Мы поможем, босс.  
Он не знает, чья рука мягко, но твердо накрывает его рот, вжимаясь в губы, чья скользит по тяжело вздымающейся груди, чья – ложится на член, чья осторожно гладит ягодицы, прежде чем прижаться между ними.  
Мейс и Гуэйра тяжело, густо пахнут сигаретами и огнем. Значит, пока ждали, курили оба. Значит, и в самом деле…  
«Пожалуйста», - мычит он несвязно через зажимающую рот ладонь, но обладатели жадных рук прекрасно понимают.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Сейчас.  
Вокруг так темно, что Лио не видит дальше собственного носа. Он не знает, Мейс или Гуэйра расстегивает на нем штаны, Гуэйра или Мейс обнимает его за плечи, заставляя откинуть голову назад и подставить шею.  
Ему все равно. Они любят его, они оба заботятся о нем так, как могут: глупо, совершенно не вовремя, в абсолютно неподходящем месте. Жарко, исступленно, собственически, беря все, что могут взять – и больше. Отдавая ему всех себя – и больше того.  
Ему выкручивают ноющие соски, прикусывают их острыми зубами и дуют на взмокшую кожу. Лижут во влажную от пота шею, целуют затылок, трут головку сочащегося смазкой члена и трахают, трахают, трахают как он хотел: очень быстро и абсолютно молча, не отвлекаясь больше ни на какие слова, ни на какие нежности. Трахают достаточно жестко, чтобы он кончил в чужую ладонь через каких-то несколько минут.  
Его наскоро обтирают, укутывают в невесть откуда взявшиеся одеяла и наконец позволяют провалиться с головой в блаженный сон. Темнота падает на Лио душным пологом, темнота пахнет потом, своим и чужим семенем, раскаленным песком, пыльным занавесом их крохотного мирка на троих. Засыпая, Лио думает, что в этом маленьком безумном мире слишком хорошо, чтобы не поделиться им с кем-нибудь еще.


End file.
